Hold On
by xOtakugirlx
Summary: Mother and Father are dead, Naga's power is almost run dry, and Grima is slowly taking over Ylisse. Lucina and the last of the shepherds are the only thing that stand between peace and destruction.


_**This is a short story about Lucina and Morgan's childhood. I decided to do this instead of The Bond That Held On just because I don't have any ideas yet. I think it's pretty much finished but I want to add more. If you have any ideas, PLEASE contact me. I also wanted to get this out so you guys have something to read. Also, Alive In The Sky, a Legend of Zelda story, will be coming out VERY soon.**_

_**As always, favorite, follow, review, or message me!**_

"Luc!"

Lucina's mind drifted away and he sword missed her father's sword. Her father held back just as his Falchion was about to pierce Lucina's chest. A little boy, no older than seven, came running into the room with a way too big purple plegian robe, modeled to look just like mother's.

"Morgan! Father and I were training!" Lucina yelled, irritated. She looked at Morgan and swallowed down a laugh. He looked ridiculous in the robe. Lucina was always jealous that Morgan had that special bond with Mother. She frowned instead and looked away as Chrom picked Morgan up.

"Father look! I have a robe just like Mother! Look! Look!" Morgan said as he pointed to his robe. Chrom laughed and put Morgan down. Morgan ran over to Lucina.

"Luc! Luc! Look at my robe!" He pulled on her blue combat skirt and she yanked back.

"STOP IT, MORGAN!" She yelled at him. She turned to face him. "I don't care." she muttered through her teeth. His lip started to quiver and he ran out of the room, only tripping on the robe once. Chrom went to her.

"Lucina, he's your brother." Lucina threw her own Falchion on the floor and burst out the door. Everyone was always telling her that Morgan was her sibling and that she should be gentle with him. He drove her crazy. She walked through the hallway to her room and shut the door. All she needed was peace and quiet.

_"Lucina, meet your new brother." Chrom led her into her mother and Father's room where her Aunt Lissa, her Uncle Vaike, and her little cousin Owain were waiting for her. The light shone through the windows and revealed the dancing dust. Her mother lay on the bed, smiling, and holding something in her arms. Lucina looked down at the pink baby wrapped in blankets. A brand of the exalt was on his left collarbone and a very faint Mark of Grima was on his left one._

_"His name is Morgan." Her mother said softly, trying not to wake the sleeping infant._

_"I think he's cute." Lucina smiled down at her new brother._

_"You're going to be a great big sister." Chrom said as he patted Lucina's shoulder._

"No... they can't die... they can't." Lucina muttered, fighting back her tears. Lissa sat down on the bed next to her and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Lucina." Tears stained Lissa's face. She couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to flow from Lucina's eyes.

"No... they can't be dead!" she screamed. They weren't dead. They wouldn't stop fighting. They wouldn't give in.

They wouldn't leave her.

"No!" she sobbed as she burst out her door. Her tears came faster now. She wanted to run away from everything. She wanted feel her father's warmth, her mother's touch, anything to feel that they were still here. She pushed open the palace door. She finally stopped, out of breath, under a tree in the garden. She fell to her knees and cried until she had no more tears left.

"Luc?"

She turned around to find her brother Morgan, wearing his robe and hugging himself tightly as if he would blow away if he didn't. He had a confused look on his face.

"I want to see Mother but everyone keeps telling me she's not here." Morgan said to her. "Why are you crying?" The thought that Morgan didn't know that his mother was dead, killed Lucina. It was bad enough that his parents died before his seventh birthday. She would help him get through this.

She would be a great big sister.

"It's nothing..." she replied smiling and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Where's Mother and Father?" he sat down with her.

How could she tell him?

If she didn't tell him, he'll never know.

"They're ... dead, Morgan." Lucina swallowed a sob as her brother clutched her tightly. Lucina let her tears fall as she held him. She didn't want to let him go. To run from her grasp, like Mother and Father.

"I won't let anything happen to you." she wiped a tear from his eye.

"_I promise."_

_"_Are you sure about this?" Morgan glanced toward her. They stood, at the foot of what used to be the Ylissean palace. Now, it was nothing except some broken brick walls and torn tapestries. They could still hear the cries of the soldiers who perished. Risen engulfed the ruins, they stood between them and the time portal. The Divine Dragon used the last of her strength, and made the portal appear. If they failed, it was all over. Lucina looked at her little brother. It was obvious he was scared. Morgan had planed out their attack, he would blame himself if his plan didn't work. She gave him a sad smile and took his shoulder.

"It'll work, trust me." she said to him. He nodded. Lucina turned to face the last of the shepherds. Everyone looked scared and nervous. Even Minerva shook with tension. She took a deep breath, they were about to change history.

"The time portal is in there." she pointed to the ruins. "We have to get past the risen to the portal." She signaled for Morgan.

"Okay, Inigo, Noire, and Gerome will take the to the left of the group while, Cynthia, Severa, and Owain will take the right. Lucina and I will take to the front while Nah, Yarne, and Kjelle stay to the back. Laurent and Brady, stay in the middle of the group." Everyone got in position. Right before they went in, Lucina turned around to face everyone. They were all her friends. This plan was high risk and had little chance of working. She was basically sending them to their death. They knew, but their faces were as determined as ever. She turned around and put on the butterfly-shaped mask Naga had given her so her parents wouldn't see her eye, at least until they were married.

She drew her Falchion and charged.

The risen were as strong as ever. Morgan drew Thoron as they made their way ever so slowly to the Portal.

"Morgan!" Lucina shouted as she sliced the risen right behind him. "Watch out!" She took out another risen to her left as purple blood sprayed everywhere. She took a swift glance at the others. They were suffering. Brady's staff was almost dry and everyone was tired and injured. Lucina looked closely and saw the portal, straight ahead.

"Everyone! The portal!" She sprinted towards it as everyone followed behind her. When they reached it, the risen was right behind them.

"Get in!" Lucina commanded. Noire shot arrow after arrow as she dived into the portal and vanished. Severa sliced down two risen attacking Brady and jumped into the portal. Brady quickly followed. Lucina and Morgan held the risen back as everyone went into the portal.

"Morgan! Go!" she stabbed a risen to his left.

"No I'm not leaving without you!" he shouted as he blasted Thoron through a group of risen.

"MORGAN! LOOK OUT!"

It was too late the Risen had hit Morgan with the bottom of his ax and Morgan fell, lifelessly into the Portal. A group of risen followed after him.

"MORGAN!" Lucina cried out as she jumped in after him with the tears flowing from her eyes. She saw something and the end of the portal. A forest, with risen. A young man with blue hair sliced down a risen while a woman with yellow pigtails tried to block a risen attacking her with her healing staff. She reached out to them and fell towards the earth. She sprinted towards the risen and blocked the attack with her back to the risen.

"Help!" she motion towards her father. He charged towards the risen they both attacked it together. Her father stared at her.

"Quite the entrance, what's your name?" Lucina had tied her hair back so she looked like a man. From how Chrom spoke to her, she knew the disguise was working. She glanced toward him.

"You may call me Marth."

**_I added on to this because I got the feeling that it was too short and not done yet. Even though it's done, I still get the feeling it's not. Oh well. This was just a short story. If you want to see more of these, message me your idea._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
